Lerking in The Shadows
by Triforce-Serpent
Summary: The story goes with four baby turtles and a rat, but what if the five son was kept out for a reason? what will happen when a mysterious assassin appears to end the life of Splinter and Shredder? Will this assassin succeed and sever the heads of two masters?


_Family Bonds are strongest when together, but what if one sibling is shunned for being different and is left out of every single event._

_Welcome to my world,_

_where no one sees you..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Another Normal Day<strong>

"Morning Sensei..." A Young mutant light grey cat walks into the dojo, wearing robes similar to Master Splinter's except it appeared dark green.

"..." Splinter said nothing, he just continued his morning meditation while the young mutant cat stood quietly at the doorway.

"I..." The young cat hesitated for a moment "I taught myself how to cook... and I... I wanted you to try it, Sensei."

"Not now, My son." Splinter replied, not bothering to look back and see the sadness in the young cat's yellow eyes.

"Oh..." The boy said sadly "Well then, forget I said anything..." He turned away from the dojo and walked back to the kitchen, he felt sad but that was normal for the young mutant. None of his brothers seemed to notice him at times and they only bugged him if they felt left out of a mission, he found ways to entertain himself and taught himself how to lock away his emotions.

Days come and go but the young mutant continued his daily chores of cleaning after his brothers, the human girl named April was no different from his brothers. She never noticed him as well and so did the human boy, everyone just looked like characters off a TV show and it felt good to see them frown every once and a while.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fur ball!" Raphael Mocked, walking into the mutant cat's room with a smug grin on his face.<p>

"The name is Shade!" The cat hissed, glaring at the turtle who dared walked in his room without permission.

"Whatever" Raph replied, looking at all the trinkets the cat collected and picks up an old toy mouse "I wanted to ask you something?"

_Oh that's right, they only come to me when they don't want the rat to know... _Shade looked at Raph bluntly "What is it now?" he said, fixing his robes and rid it from any wrinkles.

"I wanted to know how if you are free tonight?" Raph looked at the mutant cat while putting the toy mouse back on the counter, he felt maybe his furry sibling wanted some brotherly bonding.

"Raphael..." Shade began with an angry glare "Of all the times to ask me, now is the time for me to say this..." he sighed and looked away.

"Say what?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow to the odd answer he got from his furry sibling.

"I feel no need for brotherly or family bonding with you and the others, I chose a path to walk and I want to walk it alone..." Shade answered, moving to face his brother and walked out to start his afternoon training.

"Hey!" Raph yelled, attracting attention from his other brothers and Sensei as he stormed over to Shade "Stop trying to lock us out of your life! we are family so deal with it!"

"No Raphael, you deal with it!" Shade yelled back, turning to face him as the others watched in surprise to see how angry Shade became.

"What are you so angry about!" Raph argued, rising his hands in the air as both siblings glare at each other.

"I am angry at all of you!" Shade shouted, trying his best to avoid hitting his brother "I did nothing but stand in your shadows! Not once did any of you noticed me!"

Raphael hit his tipping point now and he is just buzzing with rage, he threw a forced punch at Shade's face and knocked the mutant cat back. Shade threw a punch as well and when Raphael dodged it, the cat growled in anger and used his claws which rewarded him to the sight of Raph having a scratch across his face.

"You guys, Stop it!" Mikey shouted, not wanting his brothers to fight and see one of them hurt.

"Listen to your little brother Raph, I might just hurt you" Shade said, giving Raph a dark smirk and chuckled as small bits of blood dripped off his claws.

"Enough!" Splinter said loudly, slamming his cane on the stone floor and glared at the two boys as Raphael glared at the cat and turned to walk away.

"Hmph..." Shade stood straight and looked at his Sensei, ignoring his words as he walked to the dojo to train and hopefully clear his mind with his solitary training.

"Geez, I never would of guessed that Shade had so much anger in him." Michelangelo said, watching his little brother train alone while standing near the kitchen.

"I will speak with him, I believe we all should pitch in and grow a bond with him" Splinter said, making his way to the dojo and talk with his youngest son.

Shade kicked and punched the dummy while using his claws as weapons since his Sensei never gave him a weapon, he was so deep in thought that he ripped the head off the dummy with his claws and watched it fly. it landed right in front of Splinter's feet when Shade panted for a moment and sighed, both of them looked at each other for a moment before the cat turned away.

"What do you want, Rat." Shade said coldly, ignoring the glare he was receiving from his Sensei and continued to punch the dummy.

"I see you have been training yourself quite well, I am surprised" Splinter said, walking over to the tree in the center of the room and noticed the claw marks on the stump.

"Yea, well" Shade did a left kick "No one had time to train me so, whatever" he uses his claws to stab the target and rip it open, having not noticed his Sensei watching from the tree.

"How did you learn to train in such a why?" Splinter questioned, carefully watching the mutant cat's movements and style.

"Books mainly, humans get scared when they see a freak like me" Shade answered with a chuckle, a small smile growing on his lips while he punched the dummy a few times and slashed it with his claws.

"Shade, we are not freaks" Splinter said sternly, not approving of the word his youngest used.

"whatever" Shade replied, not wanting to hear a lecture from the old rat when he stopped to look at him with an empty smile.

Leo snuck into Shade's room to see what the mutant cat has been collecting, he saw small cat toys and books of all kinds including mangas. Leo never saw Shade as the type to like cartoons and action figures, he always thought Shade was the brooding type to hate almost everything around him.

"What the heck?" Leo whispered, he saw light blue silk hiding under his youngest brother's bed and went over to pull it out when his eyes wide in shock.

"I could explain!" A familiar voice said in a panic, Leo quickly turned to see Shade standing there with a worried expression.

"Shade... this is a Kimono?" Leo said

"I know" Shade replied

"Kimonos are for girls"

"I know that"

"So why do you have one?"

"I um..." Shade looked away, feeling embarrassed and mumbled something under his breath

"What?" Leo said, not really hearing what his little brother just said

"I wear it!" Shade shouted, not realizing his other brothers were standing behind him while Leo looked at him shocked.

"Does Master Splinter know?" Donatello questioned

"No" Shade sighed, rubbing his temples in stress of getting caught with something like that in his room.

"Know what?" Another familiar voice said as Leo quickly hid the kimono behind his back, Shade's eyes widen in fear as he slowly turned his head to see Splinter standing behind Raphael and Mikey.

_Oh great..._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first attempt at a TMNT fan story, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you wish for me to continue just leave a review:3<p>

I have another story up so check that out if you like and have a hyper active day:3 I own nothing except for my OC character


End file.
